Dallas-Alli Relationship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Alli Bhandari is known as Bhandallas '('Bhan'''dari/Dallas') or' Malli ('M'ike/Alli'). Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Dallas saved Alli from humiliation after Dave Turner left her alone on their date. Alli told Dallas all about her problems, and he readily listened to her. He decided to take her out to have some fun, and in return, she gave him a ticket to a Jay-Z concert, which did not go over well with Alli's best friend, Clare Edwards. Meanwhile, Alli was planning on graduating a year ahead of her classmates, and was overloaded with schoolwork. To help her stay awake and focused on her studies, Dallas gave her a bottle of uppers. As a result of the tension between her and Clare, as well as the stress from school, Alli proceeded to freak out due to lack of sleep and the pills Dallas had given her. Once Dallas apologized to Clare, he and Alli were free to go to the concert together. However, as Alli was driving herself and Dallas to the concert, she fell asleep at the wheel, causing a car accident. Dallas and Alli continued to grow closer, but Dallas decided to put off a relationship with her in order to focus on his son, Rock Dallas. Alli took this as a sign of rejection and eventually moved on to Leo Lauzon, whom she met over her Paris summer field trip, though Dallas still retained his feelings for her. Season 12 In 'Sabotage (2), they're both seen at Clare's birthday party and are involved in the brawl. In I Want It That Way (1), after Dave leaves Alli alone with their chicken wings and the unpaid bill, Dallas approaches her and joins her, so that Alli wouldn't be humiliated. Alli talks about her problems to him, and he, in turn, gets to her have some fun by taking her to a pool, where he usually goes to clear his head. Alli pushes him into the pool, and the two have fun swimming. As she prepares to leave, Dallas sees her Jay-Z tickets, and Alli gives them to him as a thank you for cheering her up. However, Alli's late night out causes her to fall asleep without finishing her homework which was due the next day. Alli calls Dallas up to ask about the pills he had mentioned the night before that he took to stay awake, as she planned to use them for her busy schedule. Dallas gives up and says he'll get the pills for her. In '''I Want It That Way (2), Alli tries to get back the extra ticket from Dallas because Clare told her to take it since she didn't want to hang out with him. Dallas notices that she is acting intense, and says that she promised him that she would only take the pills for a few days. Alli claims that she is fine, though she freaks out on Dallas, and is forced to leave the room. She later goes over to his house in the middle of the night to get the ticket, and he tells her that she is acting like a crazy person. He suggests that maybe he should talk to Clare, and Alli gets the idea that he should "rap-ologize" to get her to forgive him, so that he could go to the concert with them. The next day, Dallas raps an apology to Clare, and she concludes that he isn't that bad of a person, therefore forgiving him. When Alli leaves to yell at Dave, Dallas tells her that no one is there, and Alli realizes that she had been hallucinating. Dallas runs all over looking for her, and finds her in her car. He tells her she isn't probably hallucinating because of the pills, but because she isn't sleeping. Alli freaks out that she might have messed up her brain and throws away the pills. Dallas tells her to go home and get some sleep, but she chooses not to listen to him and does homework instead. After picking Dallas up, she falls asleep at the wheel on the way to the concert, and gets into a car accident. Dallas and Alli are both okay after the crash, but Alli realizes that maybe she isn't ready to graduate from high school. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas tries to get Fiona to put Alli on the same Spirit Week team as him, but she ultimately gives Alli a different color. Fiona apologizes to Dallas saying she can't show favoritism because of his crush, which he denies at first, but then he admits that she is hot. Dallas decides to use Spirit Week to change his reputation so that he can go after Alli. It later turns out that Dallas and Alli are in the same class. Dallas decides to ask her out on a date, but she lists excuses instead of response. He tells her that he is willing to work very hard for her, which causes her to smile. He bets Alli that if his team loses Spirit Week, then she would go on a date with him, which she agrees to. Later when Campbell is confessing to Alli, he tells her that Dallas just screamed at him for being a screw up, causing Alli to say, "He did, did he?" Alli tells Campbell to forgot about Dallas and focus on fixing things with Maya. Dallas later calls Alli about their date, but Alli calls off the bet because Dallas was mean to Campbell. She tells him that Campbell has problems and that he was the problem. Dallas claims he needs to get his head on straight and that he has nothing to do with the two of them. Alli claims, though, that the way he treats Campbell is important, because it shows that underneath everything, Dallas is a bully. She tells him that she doesn't date guys like that and hangs up the phone. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Dallas and Alli are in the same room while Mo, Marisol, Fiona, Connor, Becky, and Jenna are discussing Campbell's death. Both are hurting over Campbell's suicide, and Dallas lashes out by throwing a trash can against a display case, breaking it. Alli chases after him, saying that everything would be okay, and Dallas yells at her to tell themselves that it was their faults for his death. He yells at her that she should have done something and that she did nothing to help him, leaving Alli crying as he walks away. The next day, Dallas approaches Alli and apologizes to her, saying he didn't mean anything and he sometimes feel like he only has anger in him. She says she know that isn't true, and Mike reveals he plans to talk to the counselor. They notice Fiona putting up the Spirit Week poster, and Alli asks him if he is still planning to win the bet, to which Dallas says all he can do is try. As Dallas leaves to talk with the counselor, he looks back at Alli who smiles at him in support. In Ray of Light (2), Dallas, Alli, and Becky walk into a classroom and see Jenna and Connor kissing. The three proceed to ask and tease Jenna about Connor. In Karma Police (1), as Dallas enters their class, he smiles at Alli, who returns his smile. Owen comments to Dallas that he eats lunch with her, walks her home, and that he stares at her, asking why he hasn't asked her out yet. Dallas responds that they are just friends and that he doesn't want to push her. Owen decides to "sacrifice" Dallas as his science partner, so that he could partner up with Alli instead. Alli accepts Dallas's proposal to be partners, and they set a study date for the following night, even though Dallas has an "appointment" that he said he would cancel. The following night, on their study date, Dallas brings Alli several kinds of salty-sweet candy. The two lean in to kiss, but are interrupted by Dallas's ex, Vanessa, coming downstairs. He is surprised to see her, and she apologizes for barging in on their "basement date". She introduces herself to Alli, and when Alli asks how she knows Dallas, Vanessa claims that she is his ex. Dallas tries to reschedule their date to the next night, and Alli assumes that he is kicking her out because his "appointment" was a date with his ex. Dallas tries to stop her, but Alli leaves anyway. Little to Alli's knowledge, his son, Rock Dallas and Vanessa are here for their visit. Dallas later tells Drew about Rocky, and he says he doesn't know how to tell Alli. Drew advises him not to until they are official. Later, Alli comes back to the Torres' house to talk to Dallas. She tells him that she doesn't want to feel upset or disappointed when she sees his ex because they are just friends. Dalls reveals to her that he and Vanessa have been over for a very long time, and that the last night was a misunderstanding, saying it is only her. Alli says that she isn't going to tell Dallas do this to her since she just got over Dave and their pregnancy scare. She makes a negative comment about children, while Dallas remains silent, most likely thinking about Rocky. Dallas then takes her and hand and shows her the inside of his room, which he had decorated with Christmas lights. The two gaze at each other, but Dallas claims that he isn't going to kiss her because he wants to do this right and save their first kiss for their first official date. Alli agrees to the date as long as there in no drama. She leans back on Dallas, and the two admire the lights In Karma Police (2), Rocky spends the day at Drew and Dallas' house. While playing with Rocky, Drew asks Dallas if he has told Alli about Rocky, but Dallas reveals that he told Alli that he is studying Algebra to keep her from coming over. Dallas admits that every time he tells a girl that he has a child they run away and him and Alli haven't even gone on a date. Drew spots Alli in the backyard, and Dallas panics, telling Drew to take Rock upstairs while Dallas gets rid of Alli. Dallas greets her and asks what she is doing here, and Alli reveals that she came to help him with his Algebra. After helping him, Alli asks if he is going to invite her inside, but Dallas says that he was distracted by her prettiness. He thanks her for the notes, and before she leaves, Alli steps inside to use the bathroom and sees Rocky's toys, which Dallas claims he uses as a visual learner. Drew comes running downstairs with Rock crying and gasping for air. Drew tells Dallas that Rock ate some nuts, which he is allergic to, and Dallas runs to get his EpiPen. Alli tells Dallas to call his parents, as Dallas runs to the hospital saying he is Rock's parent. The next day, Dallas approaches Alli at school, and she says she would have kept her kid a secret too if she were in Dallas's shoes as well. She asks about Rocky's name, and Dallas says he was named after Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. She asks about their future, and Dallas says that even though he has been wanting to take her on a date for so long, Rocky is now his number one priority. In Zombie (1), Jenna tells Connor that Alli is crushed because things didn't work out with Dallas. In The Time of My Life, Dallas talks to Owen and Mo about how he can't go on dates over the summer because he has to spend time with Rocky and looks back at Alli while she is dancing. Later, they sit near each other at the graduation ceremony. Dallas, along with the others, laughs when Alli says that there shouldn't be drama the next year. Season 13 In Summertime, while shopping with Clare and Jenna, Alli reveals she is over Dallas when she expresses interest in meeting someone in Paris. In About a Girl, Dallas reveals he has texted Alli about 50 times, but she hasn't responded back to him, which shows that he is still interested in her. In Honey 'Dallas mentions Alli still hasn't replied to his texts. Alli also mentions that she fell in love with a guy who loved her back, but had a kid, referencing to Dallas. Later, she seems conflicted when Dallas sends her a text saying, "Counting the days till you get home. Call me." In 'Young Forever, they are both seen talking to each other at Adam's memorial. In This Is How We Do It, Jenna, Alli, Clare, and Connor are waiting for Dallas to get back with the key so that they could unlock the school's doors. When he gets back, Alli asks him where the key is, but he flirts with her, saying that she is the key to his heart. Dallas and Alli are both in the student council and participate in the welcome back assembly. Later, Alli has a date, and Clare and Jenna assume that she is going out with Dallas. They comment that it is "about time", and that he and Alli would have the cutest babies. The next day, Jenna and Clare notice Alli is glowing, and asks how good of a kisser Dallas is, but Alli reveals her date was really with Leo. In You Got Me, Dallas sees Alli at the dance, and asks her if she is alone. Dallas says that he thought she was bringing her boyfriend and he wanted to size him up, revealing that is he aware of Leo's relationship with Alli. Alli lies and says that he was sick, but Dallas says that makes her available, as in available to help out with the dance. But at that moment, Leo shows up, and Dallas tries to recruit Leo to help with the sound system. Alli introduces Dallas to Leo, and Leo recognizes the name from the text message that he sent to Alli in Paris, but doesn't react other than agreeing to help with the sound system. In Dig Me Out, Dallas sees Alli struggling at her locker and comments that she has gotten freakishly short, though she retorts that maybe he is just freakishly tall. He offers her some help, but she refuses, and he walks away. Clare and Jenna approach and ask her if she was flirting with Dallas, and Alli comments that she is over boys. Later, Alli asks Dallas if she has seen Jenna, but he offers to help her instead. Alli almost takes him up on the offer until Jenna shows up, and Dallas leaves. In Power to the People, Dallas witnesses Alli firing Jenna as her lab assistant and throwing away her lab coat. In class, Dallas approaches Alli about being her new lab assistant, and Alli says that she's done with science, though Dallas generally states that you don't quit things you love. Alli relates how she felt at the top of her game when she was alone in the lab, to which Dallas relates how she has fallen to being kicked out of the Ice Hounds. Dallas asks to be her lab assistant on the request that they win the science fair and that they only talk about science in the lab, to which surprises Alli since she thought he wanted a date with her. Dallas reveals that he retrieved her lab coat from the garbage. Later, Dallas corrects Alli's data, which saves her project. Before the judges come over to Alli's project, Dallas leaves. Later, as Drew is writing a book about his mistakes, Dallas asks if there is anything in there about unrequited love for a science nerd, referring to Alli. In No Surprises, Dallas, Alli, and Rock are at The Dot, and Alli and Dallas are discussing their project for Regionals. Rock asks Dallas to get him another cookie, and while Dallas is up, Alli shows Rock a few science tricks, which he loves. Dallas watches them lovingly with a smile. Later, Dallas asks Jenna about Alli and her dating situation, though Jenna tells him she is on a romantic hiatus. At school, Alli rushes to meet Dallas, as she was late, though he tells her that he got them more lab time. Alli notices a gift basket that Dallas excitedly tells her about. He says that it for her so that she can relax, and then go on a date with him after. Alli, unable to deal, tells Dallas that she can't, and runs away. Dallas later shows up to Alli's house and asks to explain the gift basket. He tells her that he thinks that they make a great team, to which she agrees, and says that he thinks that maybe she'd want to be more than science partners. Alli reveals that Leo abused her and that she is still recovering physically and emotionally. This news angers Dallas, and he says that he could crush him and that Leo deserves a lot worse. In Basket Case, after learning that Leo hurt Alli, Dallas watches Leo enter his house and makes his way over to approach him, with an angry look on his face. However, Dallas is stopped when he catches a young boy's ball, and he decides to call his son, Rock, instead of creating a situation with Leo. Later, while working on their project, Alli's wrist hurts, and Dallas comments that she is still in pain while Leo gets to walk around as if nothing happened, though Alli reveals that he is being deported that weekend and his record will follow him. Alli confesses she wish that she could show him how much he hurt her, and Dallas decides to take her to Leo's so that she could tell him her feelings. Dallas knocks on Leo's door, asking to talk, and tells Leo that if he ever loved Alli, then he would sit down and listen. Alli tells Leo that she couldn't believe she found love and that she was happy, but nothing gave Leo the right to hit her. She says that if he doesn't face his problem, then other people in the future will get hurt. Alli leaves and Leo tries to follow her, but Dallas stops him, telling him to get on that plane and to never contact her. Dallas follows Alli and finds her crying. He thinks that taking her to Leo was the wrong thing to do, but she tells him that she needed it to make her peace. Trivia *They are both friends with Adam Torres, Clare Edwards and Campbell Saunders. *Both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *Dallas has either had or is in a conflict with Alli's friends Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and Clare Edwards though Dallas ended his conflict with Eli and Clare. *Alli helped Dallas apologize to her best friend Clare through a rap. *Dallas gave Alli pills to help her stay awake while she was fast tracking. *The two were in a car accident. *They were the first two to know that Asher Shostak sexually harassed Clare. *They both love Jay-Z. *Dallas is living with Alli's ex-boyfriend, Drew Torres, and was living with her friend Adam Torres until his death. *Both have a soft spot for Campbell Saunders, and have fought about him. *Both have had a conflict with Clare and Eli. *Both felt somewhat responsible for Cam's suicide. Dallas yelled at him and pressured him in hockey while Alli knew he had problems and sounded sick and depressed. The truth is, it was nobody's fault considering Campbell's life, mind, and circumstances. *This is the third flirtationship Dallas has been in, the first was with Fiona and the second with Katie. *Dallas has a crush on Alli. *Dallas and Alli almost shared a kiss in Karma Police (1) *Alli revealed in Honey that she loved Dallas. *In Power to the People, Dallas admitted that he loved Alli. *Dallas met Alli's ex-boyfriend Leo Lauzon in You Got Me. *Dallas helped Alli get revenge on Leo. Quotes *Dallas: "High school is as good as it gets. Why rush it, Bhandari?" - I Want It That Way (1) *Dallas: "This a booty-call?" - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Dallas, I will not make out with you." - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Fate just seems to be saying no to a Dallas-Alli union." Dallas: "Well, I don't believe in fate. I believe in hard work, and I'm willing to work very hard for you." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "Cam has nothing to do with us." Alli: "But how you treat him as everything to do with us. Because under that confidence and swagger, you're just an ugly bully, and I do not date guys like that." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "YOU DID NOTHING!" (Screaming in Alli's face since she knew about Cam's issues and said nothing about it) - Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) *Alli: "Are you still planning on winning, Mike?" Dallas: "All I can do is try." -''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)' *Alli: "Okay. Well, then it's a date!" Dallas: "A science date, right?" Alli: "Yeah, obviously a science date." Owen: "Man, you guys are so going to make out." - 'Karma Police (1)' *Dallas: "No, seriously. We've been done for a very long time, Alli. Last night was just uh.. misunderstanding. It's only you." - 'Karma Police (1)' *Alli: "So us.." Dallas: "All I've wanted for so long is to take you on a date." Alli: "But you have more important things, I get it." Dallas: "From now on, he's my number one." - 'Karma Police (2)' *Alli: "No key?" Dallas: "You're the key to my heart." Alli: "Well, we can put that one back on your keychain." - 'This Is How We Do It' *Dallas: "Anything in here about unrequited love for a science nerd?" - 'Power to the People' *Alli: "You're one of the good ones, Dallas." - 'Basket Case''' Gallery : 555963_10150996761740842_1201668873_n-1.jpg jeiogjeo.jpg jgeiogjhero.jpg jigjeoirj.jpg joiefjhoir.jpg oidfiof.jpg 185px-358qn9i.jpg 185px-244pahk.jpg 44rds.JPG 44t.JPG ewrw.JPG werwd.JPG 435555.JPG 333dsdd.JPG 323.JPG 234d.JPG 232e.JPG 33d.JPG 32es.JPG 22d.JPG 33dd.JPG 44d.JPG 44r.JPG 234.JPG Osirorf.jpg Jkdsfwe.jpg Dkje0r.jpg Dkfjt4p.jpg 897uii.png iuionnnn.png p8uiou.png 7yu.png 878uijbbb.png uioih8.png 77hy.png 78uoiu.png 99jh.png 989io.png 66fghj.png 90iuio.png 897uoi.png 87uih.png 7689u.png Bhandallas.png 78io.png 09uoio.jpg 87887j.png 890uoij.jpg 5yhi.png Dallaili.jpg Dallas yells at alli.jpg 89uioou.png 89iop.png Bhandalla345.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Yy89uio.png 987uioj.png Dg123536-7.jpg Dg123536-8.jpg 32erre.JPG 35rr.JPG 234e.JPG 324er.JPG 324reer.JPG 354rr.JPG 3453r.JPG 3453rr.JPG 5646tg.JPG 6544rt.JPG 34534er.JPG 45645r.JPG 54543r.JPG 345345trt.JPG 543534.JPG Ipipkj.jpg Hguo9.jpg Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo4 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo3 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo6 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo2 250.gif 46rgyu.png 67yut.png 56tygujh.png 89uoio.png 809oi.png 78yyut.png 89uiousss.png 78yuisss.png 09uiouo.png 899iio.png Dallasalli.PNG Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg 34erer.png 789uoi.png 98uiofff.png normal_YGM013.jpg Bhandallas.jpg 645tr.png 87uyuiyu.png 78yiiou.png 7t8gut.png 78uihh.png 78uiouo.png Yhiuyiyi.png Yuiyuuu.png Yuiyy.png Uuiuiouio.png 8yyuhkgu.png 78tyytyurt.png 78yiuiyyu.png yihuu.png 7y9uol.png 778uiuih.png 89iyui.png 7867yuh.png 78yiiyu.png 1322-10-cmr.jpg 1322-09-cmr.jpg 78ioy.png 78iiou.png 89uoiy.png 78yhuiiyi.png Alli + Dallas.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak21.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak19.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak18.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak17.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak16.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak8.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak7.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak6.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak4.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak2.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak1.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13